Is there a hope?
by Alena S. Anigor
Summary: The candidates are the new hope. They replace the pilots, when they can't fight anymore. But is there a hope, when that hope includes Zero, Hiead, and the rest of the team?
1. Sabotage

Hey folks! Well,i kinda decided to write a sequel to «In the dark».I tried not to make the characters too OOC. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you'll like this chapter. Oh, and my grammar sucks, so.you've been warned! Disclaimer: I don't own Megami Kouhosei. Here it goes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ikhny woke up with a headache. Once again she had nightmares about Hiead. She barely managed to sit up in her bed.  
  
"Come on, Ikhny! Lets' go!" Kizna yelled already in her repairer uniform. Then her expression changed. "Ikhny, are you okay? You don't look so good." she asked her friend with concern. Ikhny nodded, and started to dress up. "Well, you better hurry up, or we'll be late". "Okay." came her silent reply.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were all at their stations, ready for the Pro- ing session. Ikhny however, was still drained from a sleepless night. Hiead glanced at her with his icy glare.  
  
She bowed her head. 'This is going to be another nightmare.' she thought, when she remembered that Hiead made her sabotage Zero's Pro-ing again. Azuma was his usual self, eyeing everyone and everything with annoyed expression.  
  
"All right candidates. Are you ready?" he asked. "Yeah!" Bring it on!" Kizna smiled at Zero's cheerful mood today. But then again, when wasn't he cheerful?  
  
Ikhny was praying deep inside, that Zero wouldn't get hurt seriously. Hiead on the other hand, couldn't wait to start the fight with his No.1 enemy.  
  
"You're dead, Enna." He whispered inside his Pro-ing. Those words made Ikhny shiver with fright. Her hands were also trembling on her control board. Kizna turned to look at her.  
  
"Ikhny." She said noticing that something had to bother her friend. She turned to look at Kizna, and forced a smile.  
  
"I'm okay." She answered and turned her attention to Hiead's stats.  
  
'Something is definitely bothering her.' Kizna's thought was interrupted when Azuma gave a signal for the battle.  
  
"Clay, you better put some effort in this fight!" Saki yelled, and pleaded at the same time.Clay didn't say anything, but he did roll his eyes.  
  
Naturally, Hiead went for Zero's Pro-ing.  
  
"Now you're gonna get it Gner!" Zero was already prepared to hit him, but he stopped in mid-swing when he realized that he couldn't move.  
  
"What the-?! KIZNA!! What do you think you're DOING?!?" He screamed in shock.  
  
"Nothing!! What happened?" Kizna asked him confused.  
  
"Well, I...ughhn...can't MOVE!!!  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Kizna was typing like a mad man (or woman ^^), trying to find the cause, but couldn't find anything.  
  
"WELL?!" Zero was a little bit annoyed by now.  
  
"I don't know! I don't know what the heck happened!!"  
  
"Well you better do something cause I-"  
  
"Zero, WATCH OUT!!"  
  
"Oh no!" Clay yelled and shut his eyes. Yamagi and Roose were just standing there with open mouth.  
  
Hiead smiled sadistically and hit Zero with all his might.  
  
"Zero, NOO!!" Kizna yelled from her position.  
  
There was a loud "thud" which announced that one Pro-ing was down.  
  
"ZERO!!!" Kizna was getting scared now.  
  
Hiead kept on hitting Zero, who was trying to get up, without success.  
  
"This is so cruel." Roose said with sorrow. He was glad that he wasn't the first one on Hiead's "Hate list", which was pretty long.  
  
"OWW!! KIZNAAA!!" Zero was screaming under Hiead's pressure.  
  
"I told you Enna. You're gonna die today." Hiead said with an evil smirk, and amusement in his voice.  
  
"How can he be so cruel?" Wrecka said with disgust.  
  
"That's Hiead. What did you expect?" Saki said with equal emotion.  
  
"GNER!! YOU BASTARD!! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S DOWN?!!?!" Kizna was angry and miserable now, because her partner was on the verge of unconsciousness, and she couldn't do nothing but watch.  
  
"Instructor Azuma" Tukasa said with a calm voice. "Maybe you should do something."  
  
Azuma had his eyebrows cocked. It seamed as if he waited for something to change, instead of watching Zero Enna getting beaten up.  
  
Hiead was still hitting Zero's Pro-ing, and with every punch he was laughing even more.  
  
"How do you like that Enna? I've got you under my feet, and you can't even stand up."  
  
"UGGNNH! I'll...get you...Gner...and then I'll...rip you to...PIECES!!!"  
  
"Oh really? And just how do you plan on doing that?"  
  
Zero's hair started to glow faintly, and Hiead saw it, so he pushed harder.  
  
"Hold on Zero!" Kizna yelled, although she doubted that it would help him.  
  
Hiead punched Zero again, and again. His menacing laughter echoed trough Ikhny's ears, and she covered them to silence it. But she knew it was her fault, too.  
  
"Hiead...please stop." she whispered.  
  
"Shut up Allecto!" he yelled back and continued on hitting Zero.  
  
"Instructor!!" Kizna yelled not knowing what else to do.  
  
Azuma's face was as if he was in a trance. He couldn't understand how could a fifteen year old boy hold so much hate and anger inside.  
  
Kizna interrupted him and he came back to reality.  
  
"All right! That's enough Gner!" he yelled, but Hiead didn't seam to hear it. Zero was unconscious already, and he was simply lying there with Hiead kicking him.  
  
"I said ENOUGH Gner!!" Azuma said again, and Hiead finally stopped.  
  
The other three were just standing there and looking at the squished Pro- ing with their eyes wide open.  
  
"He is crazy." Roose whispered and backed away a little bit.  
  
"I'll say." Yamagi agreed.  
  
"I hope that Zero is okay." Clay said and adjusted his glasses with his middle finger not saying his usual "interesting" phrase.  
  
"Oh shit! Somebody inform Rill!" Azuma yelled.  
  
When they finally got Zero out of the Pro-ing , he had a bunch of scratches and bruises all over his face, and body.  
  
" Zero! Zero say something! Please!" Kizna was holding her unconscious partner, shaking him gently.  
  
Zero opened his left eye, and groaned in pain immediately.  
  
"Zero! How are you feeling?" Clay asked from above.  
  
Saki smacked him on the head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Well how would you feel?!" she looked angrily at him.  
  
"It...h-hurts..." Zero managed to choke out.  
  
"Ok, get him to the infirmary!" Azuma said and adjusted his glasses. Zero was carried away to the infirmary, still groaning.  
  
Kizna was looking sadly after her partner. As much as he was a goofy partner, he was still her partner, and although she hated to admit it, she liked that goofy partner of hers.  
  
'Gner...' she remembered and clenched her fists. She turned around but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"When I get my hands on that bastard..." she was mumbling, when a soft voice called behind her.  
  
"K-Kizna?" Ikhny was standing there, looking down. Her eyes were teary.  
  
"Ikhny, what's wrong?" Kizna softened up a little bit.  
  
"I...I uhm...I have to tell you something."  
  
Ikhny barely finished her last words, and Kizna barely managed to understand her.  
  
"Sure. What is it? I've seen that there's something bothering you. You know that you can tell me everything".  
  
Ikhny let out a long sigh. "I...I-I..." but then she started crying and hid her face in her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry Kizna!" she choked out trough her sobs.  
  
"Why?" Kizna asked her, concerned and hugged her.  
  
"I...I...It is all my fault! I...sabotaged...Zero's Pro-ing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that was it. You know the drill-review! If I get good reviews, I'll continue with the story. And I hope it's not too short! ^^ Well, I guess that's it! No, wait! If by any case, I do get good reviews, I don't know if I'll be able to update soon, because of my school. Well, I guess I'm done now.Yup! Ok, bye now! ::YukI:: 


	2. No

Hey minna! I'm back,and this is the 2nd chapter! Okay, thank you Ikhny Gnr, Lalita, and Ami chan( i hope i'll see you soon^^) for your reviews ,and i hope you'll like this chapter! Okay,now the usual:i don't own MK or any of these characters.(darn!) Hope you'll enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
Kizna just stood there,with her arms around Ikhny,not daring to move."What?" she whispered and finally broke the silence.  
  
There was another sob, and Ikhny started trembling again.  
  
"I'm... so sorry..." she managed to say.  
  
Kizna took a deep breath, and released her friend from her embrace. Ikhny didn't want to look at her, so instead she hid her face in her hands again.  
  
Kizna was staring blankly at Ikhny, not knowing what to do. She felt so empty, so betrayed. Her ears were down.  
  
"Why?" She asked silently.  
  
Ikhny didn't answer. She just let out another sob, and mumbled new apologies. Kizna backed away from her. She shook her head.  
  
'No ...It can't be. Ikhny would never hurt anyone. Unless...'  
  
"He made you do it, didn't he?" she asked her with a low voice.  
  
That statement made Ikhny raise her head. She stopped sobbing, and now she was looking at Kizna with frightened expression.  
  
"Who? No!" she said quickly and bowed her head.  
  
That was all Kizna needed to know. Her ears twitched forward and she clenched her fists. Her eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him!" she said with gritted teeth. She was ready to go and find Hiead and then simply strangle him, or beat the crap out of him, or anything that would make him scream in pain and agony, but Ikhny stopped her with loud and desperate "no".  
  
"What?! Ikhny, how can you say that? He made you sabotage Zero's Pro-ing!"  
  
"No he didn't."  
  
"Then what? You did that on purpose? You wanted to hurt Zero?"  
  
"No. But-  
  
"I know you didn't do that by your free will!"  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Please Kizna... don't do anything to him."  
  
Kizna planted her hands on her hips and looked angrily at her friend. She shook her head again.  
  
"Why are you defending him so much? And after all he's done to you? I don't understand you Ikhny."  
  
Ikhny stood there with her eyes pleading Kizna not to try hurting Hiead.  
  
" I just- "  
  
"What are you doing here? You'll miss lunch!" Azuma interrupted them.  
  
They both realized now that they were the only ones there.  
  
"How is Zero?" Kizna asked concerned.  
  
"He's okay. Mostly." Azuma finished sarcastically.  
  
"Your partner really messed him up good!" he said looking at Ikhny, who was again on the verge of tears.  
  
"Let's go." Kizna grabbed Ikhny's hand and they left for lunch.  
  
Azuma watched silently after them, with his brows furrowed.  
  
***********  
  
"What the heck is this?" Yamagi lifted his spoon with a mushy substance on it.  
  
"I don't like it one bit." Roose was also looking at his plate with disgust.  
  
"Hey Clay!" Yamagi yelled and waved Clay and Saki to join them.  
  
Clay sat down, and poked with his spoon trough his so called lunch. "I still wonder how I survive eating this every day." Saki exclaimed looking at her plate and eyeing her lunch suspiciously.  
  
Wrecka sat next to Roose, and smiled at him, after he blushed slightly. Tukasa sat next to Saki, watching Yamagi with her serious expression.  
  
'He's so cute when he's angry like that.' After she realized what she had just thought, she blushed as well.  
  
Yamagi caught her staring at him, and made a frightened look.  
  
"Hey guys." A not so happy Kizna approached them, and sat down. Ikhny sat next to her, not looking well at all.  
  
"Are you okay?" Saki asked her concerned.  
  
"That Hiead really hurt Zero badly." Wrecka said casually.  
  
"Did you see him? Is he all right?" Clay asked and adjusted his glasses. Kizna shook her head no.  
  
"No,I haven't seen him yet." She said quietly.  
  
Saki, noticing her bad mood, patted her on the back. "He'll be okay, don't worry! That's Zero after all!"  
  
"Yeah." Kizna said and smiled a bit.  
  
'Idiots.' Hiead was sitting alone at the nearby table, and listening to their conversation.  
  
'I should have killed him for good.' He swallowed his food, and forced it down his throat.  
  
"I guess I should go and check up on him after lunch." Kizna said trying to pick something that looked edible enough.  
  
"You're callin this lunch?" Yamagi asked her sarcastically.  
  
Kizna just rolled her eyes, and Tukasa smiled.  
  
"Why, Tukasa, you're smiling!" Wrecka teased her friend with delight.  
  
Tukasa blushed immediately and bowed her head. Everyone except Kizna and Ikhny laughed. And of course, everyone except Yamagi, who considered running away to be a good idea.  
  
'Idiots.' Another thought crossed Hiead's mind, when he got up and decided to leave, because he couldn't stand listening to their idiotic conversation anymore.  
  
Ikhny noticed him leaving, and another wave of sorrow and pain washed over her. Kizna wasn't in the mood for joking either, so she decided to leave, too.  
  
Before she could go away from the table, Saki grabbed her arm, and looked at her with encouraging expression.  
  
"He'll be okay." She said quietly and made Kizna smile a bit.  
  
"I know. Thanks." Kizna answered and headed towards infirmary.  
  
Ikhny was still sitting there, feeling terrible. She got up, too and walked away from them, with tears in her eyes.  
  
Clay adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Poor Ikhny. Hiead is really one difficult partner."  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, until Wrecka said that she should be a little bit stronger. "But I guess, repairer's job isn't for everyone." She added and decided to swallow her lunch.  
  
Ikhny heard it, and wanted nothing more but to disappear from there. So she simply ran out, and kept on running to the place she could cry in peace and think about how her life is miserable.  
  
*********  
  
"Sooo... how are you feeling?" Kizna asked her partner, who was lying there covered in bandages.  
  
He managed to crack a smile.  
  
"Hey, that was nothing!" he said grinning. Kizna smiled. She was glad that at least he didn't loose his good mood and optimism.  
  
"And for how long are they keeping you here?" Kizna asked him.  
  
" I don't know. It depends." There were few seconds of silence, until Zero spoke again  
  
"But what bugs me the most, is the fact that I couldn't move. What happened Kizna?"  
  
Kizna opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say. So she just shrugged. "I don't know. That's a mystery, even to me."  
  
Zero smiled again, and then clenched his fist.  
  
"Aaah, don't worry! I'll be out of here in no time, and then I'm gonna kick Hiead's ass! I guarantee you that!"  
  
"Yeah." Kizna smiled. She never realized how being in Zero's company could always cheer her up.  
  
"Yeah! And I'll make you a pilot! I guarantee you that!" she said and looked in his blue eyes. Zero smiled and grinned again.  
  
"And then you'll be my repairer, and we'll save Zion!"  
  
"Now you're overreacting a bit, you know!" Kizna said trough their laughs, as they echoed trough the room.  
  
**********  
  
Ikhny was crying silently in the corner of the Observation room. Today, not even the sight of Zion could make it all better. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't hear when someone entered the Observation room. She wiped away her tears, and tried not to cry again. Then one single word managed to shatter her attempts in one single second.  
  
"Allecto."  
  
Ikhny spun around to find Hiead standing there with his hands in his pockets. His usual cold glare was piercing trough her, and she felt another tear trickling down her cheek.  
  
But she couldn't find the words. She couldn't even sob or cry. She was just standing there with her mouth open, not daring to move. She felt like she was frozen. She felt as if Hiead's own eyes froze her.  
  
"When Enna gets out, you'll take care of his Pro-ing again."  
  
She was looking at him in disbelief for one moment, until she managed to choke out some words.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Hiead narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
"You heard me. When Enna gets out of the infirmary, and when there'll be another Pro-ing session, you'll sabotage his Pro-ing again."  
  
And that was it. The final words, and Hiead turned to leave.  
  
Ikhny was standing there with blank expression , not wanting to believe what she just heard.  
  
And although Hiead was already at the doors, he heard her silent reply.  
  
"No."  
  
He stopped immediately and slowly turned around.  
  
'Did she just say no?'  
  
"What was that?" he asked her, looking at her with a look that could kill. Ikhny was trembling slightly, and she didn't have the courage to look at him, but she repeated her answer.  
  
"No."  
  
Hiead was standing there not believing his ears.  
  
'So she did say no.'  
  
He turned around completely, and started walking towards her.  
  
"Well then... I guess I'll have to make you do it then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Humph...well, that was it! I hope you like it. And thanks for the reviews one more time! I was writing this with a headache actually, so I couldn't see straight (that sounds Like I'm drunk or something ^^'), so if there are some missing words, or the grammar sucks completely -sorry! Okay, I'll go take a nap, cause I can't stand this pain anymore! Imagine the things we do for Megami Kouhosei . Bye folks, and good night! ::YukI:: 


	3. Way to go!

Phuuuuu...you wouldn't believe how school can totally drain you.and I mean totally! But, okay, I'm back, still alive, and hopefully still sane.^^ Before I forget (with this humble mind), thank you all for your reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MK.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It hurt. And it hurt a lot.  
  
Ikhny was well aware of the coldness of the wall, and the fact that she was pinned to that wall as well. The person responsible for that was holding her shoulders in a steady, painful grip.  
  
And that hurt the most.  
  
She was trembling, and shivering, but that only seemed to amuse him. His cold eyes were slightly covered with his silver bangs, but she could still see the blood red color of his eyes.  
  
Hiead Gner.  
  
His grip tightened even more, and Ikhny cried out in pain.  
  
"I don't think you understood me well." He said and slammed her even more into the wall. Another cry was heard from Ikhny, as she was trying to stay on her feet.  
  
" I said, Allecto, and I'm going to say it one last time. You will sabotage Enna's Pro-ing when he comes out of the Infirmary. Did you understand me?" He shook her slightly, to emphasize his words.  
  
However, nothing was heard from Ikhny.  
  
Hiead became really angry this time.  
  
'What the hell is she doing? Is she sleeping or what?'  
  
Ikhny let out a quiet whimper, which convinced Hiead that she was still awake. He heard her mumbling something, but couldn't define what that was.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
A moment of silence.  
  
She whimpered again, which made Hiead impatient and even angrier.  
  
"Listen to me Allecto!" he raised his voice dangerously, and put another pressure on her tiny shoulders.  
  
"You will do as I said!" he almost yelled, and shook her again.  
  
All the images from today's Pro-ing session were in front of her eyes: Hiead almost killing Zero, the way he looked like when they carried him to the infirmary, Kizna's disappointment in her, and her own pain for betraying and hurting her friends. She snapped back to reality, and realized that Hiead was still shaking her.  
  
"And you will do that, or else I'll make your life even more miserable than it already is!"  
  
Something inside Ikhny broke.  
  
' I will never ever hurt my friends again!' There was no fear, just anger left in her.  
  
"Did you hear me?!" Hiead yelled.  
  
"NO!" she suddenly screamed, pushed Hiead with all her might, and ran out of the Observation room.  
  
The doors closed.  
  
Hiead was sitting on the floor, looking very dumbfounded. He blinked (does he ever blink? ^^') several times, until he realized what just happened. Slowly, he got up, still looking stunned.  
  
'She hit me. She actually pushed me.'  
  
Hiead closed his mouth and slowly walked out, still not believing that Ikhny managed to push him and get away from him. Then the cold, heartless Hiead returned, and he narrowed his eyes.  
  
'Next time you won't be even able to breathe, Allecto.'  
  
He walked silently down the hall, with his killer expression, ignoring the frightened looks, on other candidate's faces, who were trying to get out of his way.  
  
*****************  
  
Ikhny stopped running when she reached her room. She was standing in front of the doors, and trying to catch her breath.  
  
'Oh, my God...oh my God.' she opened the doors, and ran in, closing them behind her. The room was empty. She threw herself on her bed, and tried to clear her thoughts.  
  
"I... I-I pushed him! Oh my God!"  
  
She was holding her repairer's shirt, breathing fast. Just then, someone opened the door, and Kizna walked in.  
  
"Hey Ikhny! I just finished repairing Zero's Pro-" then she stopped, when she saw the bewildered look on Ikhny's face.  
  
"Ikhny! What's wrong?" Kizna rushed to her bed, and sit down next to her friend.  
  
Ikhny was still trying to slow her breathing, so Kizna just watched and waited patiently.  
  
"I'll get you some water." She said and went to the bathroom.  
  
A minute later, Ikhny was sitting next to Kizna, looking at her fidgeting fingers.  
  
"So? Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Kizna asked her, concern growing in her voice.  
  
"I-I-I pushed him!" Ikhny finally opened her mouth to speak. "Huh? Pushed him? Who's him?" Kizna asked a bit confused.  
  
"I pushed Hiead, Kizna! I'm dead!" she answered, still excited. Kizna's mouth shaped a surprising "o". She blinked, and then started laughing.  
  
Ikhny was looking at her, not happy at all.  
  
"That's not funny Kizna. He is going to kill me now, I just know it." Ikhny said in despair.  
  
"Hahah!! You hit him! You actually hit him! Way to go Ikhny!" Kizna yelled happily and hit Ikhny on the back.  
  
"What?" Ikhny was totally confused now.  
  
"You hit Gner! I can't believe it! You finally showed that bastard! I'm so proud of you Ikhny!" Kizna almost cried from joy ,and hugged her friend.  
  
"But Kizna, he's going to kill me now!"  
  
"Ikhny! You hit him! You finally showed him that he can't mess with you around!"  
  
"You don't understand. It was...it was...I don't know what it was. But I'm sorry that I pushed him now."  
  
Kizna's smile faded away.  
  
"You can't be serious! The way he's been treating you, he deserved every bit of it! And more if you ask me!"  
  
Ikhny was silent.  
  
"I just didn't want to hurt you again."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kizna asked her.  
  
"Nothing. Forget it." Ikhny said quietly. She got up from her bed.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." she said and slowly walked to the bathroom. The doors closed, and Kizna was left alone, sitting on Ikhny's bed.  
  
"Oh, Ikhny."  
  
***************  
  
Kizna yawned, and stretched in her bed. She looked at the clock, and almost fell of the bed.  
  
"Oh no!" she yelled and was out of her bed in a flash. She started shaking still sleeping Ikhny .  
  
"Come on! We're gonna be late!"  
  
Ikhny opened her eyes, and slowly got up. "What?" she said still half sleeping, and put her glasses on.  
  
"I said we're gonna be late!" Kizna yelled from the bathroom.  
  
Ikhny looked at the clock, and gasped.  
  
Soon, there was a major disaster in the room, as Ikhny and Kizna bumped into each other several times, and tried to find their clothes, and make it on time.  
  
*************  
  
"We're almost there!" Kizna yelled, running down the hall, pulling Ikhny behind her.  
  
"Finally!" Azuma said eyeing them with his suspicious glare.  
  
"We're sorry, we-" Kizna stopped, when she saw Zero standing next to Clay, grinning. She smiled immediately. Then she realized that she still hasn't apologized. She turned to frowning Azuma again.  
  
"We're sorry." She said, and went to her station.  
  
"Well then." Azuma said in his strict manner. "Everyone to his stations." Hiead glanced at Ikhny, who wanted to run away as soon as he looked at her. Then he redirected his eyes to Zero, who looked ready for the fight as usual.  
  
He looked at him, and smirked. Hiead frowned.  
  
"Can we start?" Azuma yelled.  
  
"All systems working." Kizna said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Five Pro-ings took their positions. Clay adjusted his glasses. "This will be interesting, no doubt."  
  
"Clay, shut up and fight!" Saki yelled from her station.  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
"All right!" Yamagi was ready for some action.  
  
Zero was looking in Hiead's direction, ready for the fight. He knew that he was the only one Hiead really wanted to fight with.  
  
'I just hope my Pro-ing is fixed.' He shuddered at the though not being able to move, and at the though being under Hiead's feet.  
  
"All right! Start!" Azuma gave a signal.  
  
'Today I'm gonna finish you for good, Enna!' Hiead thought, as he launched himslef at an 88 number Pro-ing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phuuuuu.again! hehe. Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if Ikhny was a bit ooc in this chapter...but it's my fic and I can write whatever I want! MWWAAAHAHAHHHA!!!!! *cough* Gomen! We're all a little bit ooc sometimes, aren't we? ^^ Anyway, I'm not quite proud with this chapter, and I think it sucks! So, flames are welcome! (never thought I'd say that^^') Okay, till next chappy-bye and stay cool! ::YukI:: 


	4. Crash

Hey people! Well,it's been a while,since i wrote the last chapter...i guess...*sigh,then points at a big ugly,mean building* school's fault!^^' You can't imagine how it is to sit there and listen to the subjects,you apsolutely hate! Okay,okay,well,thanks for the reviews:--Ikhny Gnr--yeah,we're all a bit ooc sometimes...lately i'm ooc all the time*shrug*,--Ivone-why,thank you^^-- ,and of course--Ami-chan-yeah-you should stay Ami-chan...you understand,right?^^-- Ooookay,let's move on with the chappy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zero watched a familiar Pro-ing heading his way. "Yeah, bring it on, Gner." he whispered. Kizna was biting her lips, hoping that the Pro-ing she fixed yesterday, won't let her down.  
  
Everyone, with the exception of Hiead and Zero, of course, was watching the scene in front of them.  
  
Hiead growled, and was ready to hit Zero, but he blocked his punch.  
  
Hiead narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Allecto, you're dead after I finish with him." he whispered.  
  
Ikhny, who heard his comment, gasped slightly, and for a second, couldn't move. "How do you like that, Hiead?" Zero asked, mocking him.  
  
"And how do you like this?!" Hiead yelled, and swung himself at Zero's Pro- ing.  
  
"Zero!" Kizna yelled from her station.  
  
Zero was having a problem, trying to keep Hiead's Pro-ing off of him. Hiead was pushing him down, trying to make him helpless just like two days ago.  
  
"Uuhm... guys..." Clay adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Ain't gonna work this time, Gner!" Zero growled and managed to push Hiead off of himself. Hiead still managed to land without difficulty, and took his fighting pose again.  
  
Azuma crossed his hands, and watched carefully.  
  
"Way to go Zero!" Kizna yelled, satisfied. Ikhny had her head bowed, not wanting to look at it. If she could, she would run from there this instant. But she couldn't. She looked at Kizna, and noticed that satisfied, and happy expression on her face, telling her that she was proud with Zero, and herself as well.  
  
Ikhny wished she could feel that way. Just once. She looked at her partner's Pro-ing, and then at his stats. Everything showed that Hiead wasn't happy at all. But then again, she didn't need stats to see that.  
  
Hiead licked his lips, and frowned.  
  
'Damn you, Allecto. I swear, I'm not gonna tolerate you any longer.' he thought, and glanced at the brown haired girl, who looked frightened, and incompetent as usual.  
  
"This isn't fair." Yamagi complained.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Roose asked confused.  
  
"Well, look at us! We're just standing here! I want to fight, dammit!"  
  
Clay adjusted his glasses. "You mean, you want to get yourself killed?"  
  
Yamagi looked at Clay, annoyed, and then at the two rivals. He remembered how Zero looked like, and shuddered at the thought. Then he shrugged. "I'm just saying, that we need some action, too." He said, sulking.  
  
Zero and Hiead were both prepared to fight again.  
  
"Well, as for me, I would rather study some-" Clay stopped when he heard a "crash" sound in front of him.  
  
Three Pro-ings leaned forward to see what's going on.  
  
Zero and Hiead were now wrestling, trying to pull the other down.  
  
"Hold on, Zero! Don't let that bastard get you!" Kizna cheered from her station. Then realizing what she said, she quickly turned to Ikhny, and whispered "sorry".  
  
Hiead and Zero were desperately trying to beat each other. Zero could feel the numbness in his hands, but he didn't want to give up.  
  
Hiead was also having the same problem, but being Hiead, all hell would break loose, before he'd give up.  
  
The repairers, and both candidates, who were standing aside, were watching the fight.  
  
Azuma was also staring at the two, with his mouth slightly opened.  
  
Zero gritted his teeth.  
  
'No. Not this time.' And he pushed harder.  
  
'NO! You are NOT going to win, Enna!' Hiead also pushed harder.  
  
Kizna was staring, not paying attention at the stats that were now beeping, and flashing.  
  
"Oh, no." Ikhny whispered, seeing that Hiead's EX, will break any second. Kizna also noticed the alarming sound of it.  
  
"Zero..." Kizna warned.  
  
"EX at 75 %."  
  
"Uuhm...Hiead? ...EX at...80%." Ikhny managed to say. Hiead didn't even pay attention to her words. His full mental and physical strength was on the Pro-ing, that was in front of him.  
  
Zero growled in frustration.  
  
"Damn...it..." he managed to say trough gritted teeth. Hiead was still holding his position, which was Zero's hands.  
  
"EX at 90 % Zero." Kizna said in anticipation.  
  
"I know that!" Zero yelled, feeling the change in him.  
  
"EX at...95 %...Hiead." Ikhny said, her voice wavering.  
  
"Aaaaargh, dammit!!!" Zero screamed, and his hair started to glow. Hiead's hair also started to glow with a light green color.  
  
"3, 2, 1...reaction!" Kizna shouted. "Here it goooes..." Clay said, and adjusted his glasses. Roose and Yamagi were just staring.  
  
Zero and Hiead, with their EX-es free, were now out of control.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" Hiead screamed and launched himself at Zero in pure rage. Zero said nothing; he just waited for him to come.  
  
After few seconds, there was a major chaos. Roose and Yamagi got out of their way, on time, while Clay was wiped away. He landed several meters from Roose and Yamagi, rubbing his sore head.  
  
"Clay, are you okay?!" Saki yelled concerned.  
  
"Oh yes, of course..." he choke out, still holding his forehead. "I'm great!"  
  
"Oh, good then." She said, relieved, not noticing the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Azuma leaned on Kizna's station to get a better view. "If they continue this way, they'll blow up the whole damn GOA!"  
  
Kizna was trying to regulate Zero's oxygen stats, looking every little at his Pro-ing.  
  
"Hold on, Zero!"  
  
"Yeah...I WILL!!" he managed to answer, as he blocked Hiead's raging blow.  
  
"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!!" Hiead yelled from his Pro-ing, and launched another blow at his opponent. Zero also launched himslef at Hiead's Pro- ing.  
  
"Oh, no! They're going to crash!" Roose yelled in panic.  
  
"Holly shit! Everyone scram!" Yamagi yelled, and got away as much as possible, tagging Roose behind him.  
  
Clay managed to get up, still rubbing his head. His eyes went wide, seeing the situation in front of him. He managed to hear Saki's warning to get the hell out of there, before he fell down, closed his eyes, and covered his ears.  
  
The last thing Kizna saw and heard was a loud banging sound, a flash of sharp light, a big tremor underneath her as she fell, and finally a total darkness, surrounding her.  
  
She realized that she was laying on the floor, before the darkness in her mind took over, too, and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Zero..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it! I gotta admit I didn't know how to finish this chapter, so I decided to cause a "big bang", he-he. ^____^ Sorry for that. I don't know what you'll think of this chapter. I personally think it's not so good, but that's how it is, when you're working under pressure. And again-school's fault! Also, I've been thinking of changing the title-any suggestions? Thanks one more time for your reviews. Okay, till next time-buh bye! ::YukI:: 


	5. Waking up

Hey people!*waves*.I'm back! Imagine that! Well, I see i got some encouragement!^^ Thanks folks!Okay,i'll thank you all properly: Ami chan--thanks,i hope i'll see ya soon!,Dark Cookie,no wait-it's Tsuki- Yomi now*scratches head*--okay,okay,i'll write,i'll write,and how to make a story interesting without a little cliffhanger?*smirks*,and ruri- thanx,and i'm writing,i'm writing!!!!*screams*...geeeez... Boy,you people are really cool...^^'' Oookay,on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kizna half opened her eyes,hearing some voices near her. She wanted to get up, but she dismissed that thought, feeling a sharp pain in her head. She moaned, and touched her forehead.  
  
"Oww..." She growled.  
  
"Kizna, right?" she heard a voice from above, and opened her eyes. "Dr. Rill?" she asked confused.  
  
"I'm glad you managed to wake up. You're the second one." Rill said.  
  
"A what?"  
  
Kizna looked around.  
  
'This looks like...'  
  
"I'm in GOA infirmary!" she said, realizing where she was. "You got it." Rill answered, and checked her forehead.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you have a little cut up here, and I have to check it." She said.  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"Two days." Rill answered.  
  
Kizna looked at Madonna in white in wonder. Rill stood up and left to check up on another person. Kizna saw a familiar brown hair.  
  
"Clay?" she asked hesitantly. "Ouch!" she heard a protest from him, too.  
  
"Don't be such a crybaby!" Rill yelled exhausted.  
  
"It's enough that I have other beds to check, and I haven't slept for hours!" She pushed Clay back to bed, and left the room.  
  
Clay adjusted his glasses. He touched his left arm and winced immediately.  
  
"Clay..." Kizna said.  
  
"Oh, hi! Nice to see you awake. It's not nice being the only person with...her..." he said and pointed to the doors. Kizna smiled.  
  
Then her smile faded away.She looked around and noticed Ikhny, Hiead and finally Zero sleeping in their beds.  
  
"They're still not awake?" She asked concerned. Clay shook his head. The doors opened and Rill came in, carrying a box of medicaments. She put the box down beside Clay, and looked around.  
  
"You're gonna kill each other one day." She mumbled and shook her head.  
  
Clay adjusted his glasses. "Well, I suppose that's the risk of being a GOA candidate." Rill gave him a look, and Clay quickly looked away.  
  
"Well, some of you are actually alive!" Both Kizna and Clay turned their heads to see Azuma standing at the door. He had his arms crossed, and was looking at them with a sarcasm in his eyes.  
  
"Instructor." Clay said.  
  
"What, they're not dead?" he said and pointed to the three, who were still asleep. Rill frowned.  
  
"Would you leave them alone? They don't need your smart ass remarks now!" Rill yelled at him, putting her arms on her waist. Azuma just waived.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...Listen, I need to talk to you." He said, looking serious now. Rill cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You'll see." He said and left. Rill just shook her head again. "This is really going to kill me one day." She left after him, leaving a confused repairer and an intrigued candidate behind. Kizna couldn't see them, but Clay managed to catch a glimpse of her white robe.  
  
He leaned forward to hear something, but he could only choke out another "ow!" Kizna turned to see Ikhny. For once, she looked peaceful and not frightened and nervous.  
  
She only gazed at Hiead, knowing that it is mostly his fault that they're here. Then she stopped, and her expression softened. Zero had that innocent expression, and he almost looked like a little kid.  
  
Kizna smiled.  
  
"Hmmph...interesting." Clay interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to him.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
Clay was having that "I know it all" smirk on his face. Kizna was looking at him expecting an answer.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Rill and Azuma are up to something." He finally said and adjusted his glasses. Kizna gave him a funny look.  
  
"I wonder..." Clay said again and rested his chin on his healthy hand.  
  
"Clay...not now." Kizna said, feeling tired all of a sudden. She laid down on her bed, and looked at her sleepy partner once more.  
  
'Be okay...'  
  
She heard Clay brawling about Azuma's secret plans, before sleep took over her.  
  
***************  
  
"Hey, wake up already!" Kizna yanked up, startled.  
  
"What?!" she yelled. She was ready to strangle a person who woke her up, but stopped when she realized who it was.  
  
"Zero!" she cried out, and hugged her partner.  
  
"Aaahh!"  
  
"What, what?" she let him go, and then she noticed that his right shoulder had some scratches and bruises.  
  
"Ooh...sorry." She said. She turned to see Ikhny smiling her shy smile at her. Kizna touched her forehead. It still hurt, but she decided to get up. She hopped down and went to Ikhny.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay." Ikhny nodded and smiled. Kizna noticed that Hiead's bed was empty. She turned to Zero. "Not that I care, but where is Hiead?"  
  
"He was fine, so he left." Zero answered.  
  
"So why are you still here?"  
  
"I wanted you to wake up, too, so we could all go together. Kizna smiled. "Well, I never thought I'd live to see that."  
  
Zero grinned.  
  
Ikhny bowed her head, and looked at the bed, Hiead was in.  
  
'Why can't we be like that?' "Ikhny?" she quickly turned her head, and looked at her friend.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
Ikhny looked at them one more time, and all she wanted to do, was to cry. But she bit her lip and nodded. She crawled out of bed, and Kizna helped her to stand on her feet.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Kizna said.  
  
******************  
  
"I'm hungry!" Zero whined, as they were walking down the hall.  
  
"Stop whining already! We'll get there!" Kizna wanted to smack him, but she stopped, reminding herself that Zero is still hurt a bit.  
  
"Oh, there you are!" They turned to see Azuma standing behind them.  
  
"Yeah?" Zero asked him.  
  
"It's your turn." He said. The three of them just looked at each other.  
  
"What do you mean?" Zero asked again.  
  
"Not you! Not yet, at least. I was talking to her." He said and pointed to Ikhny. She looked at him confused and scared at the same time.  
  
"W-what did I do?" she asked him timidly.  
  
"It's your turn for consultations." Azuma said. "Go back to Rill."  
  
Kizna and Zero looked at each other again, and then at Ikhny.  
  
"B-but I-I'm okay." She said.  
  
Azuma rolled his eyes. "Hiead is already there. So just come." He said.  
  
Ikhny hesitated a moment, but then decided to go after Azuma. Kizna and Zero watched the scene, confused.  
  
"Wait! What about us?" Zero yelled.  
  
Azuma stopped and turned around. "I'll tell you when it's your turn." He said.  
  
"But, what's this all about?" Zero asked again.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Kizna and Zero watched Azuma leaving with Ikhny, not comprehending what just happened. Zero turned to his partner.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's iiiit!!! *evil smirk* This came out a bit longer than usual, but what the heck! Well, thanks for your reviews one more time! Till next chappy, I'll just leave you to some thinking about this chapter.*evil smirk again* ooooo, I can be so evil sometimes, but then again.you already know that! Bye! ::YukI:: 


	6. The real thing

Hi everyone! Heh, I'm back actually, after a long, long time. ^^ I gotta say, I didn't have time to write a new chapter, cause I was working on other stories, and I had my exams, so I had to study... *cringes* Oh and I changed my name, too!  
  
But, enough about that! I guess I should thank you for your reviews now:  
  
Ami-chan: thanks a lot, and my offer for a driving school is still on *hopeful look*  
  
Ruri: Hehe, I guess I like torturing people sometimes... *smirks*  
  
Tsuki-Yomi: thanks a lot, too!  
  
Lalita: Thanks for your comments-and I mean in a good way-I hope this chapter will look better, although, my grammar isn't perfect, but I'm working on that, too. Anyway, thanks for I finally realized how much work this fic needed.  
  
Thoughts are in '...' this thingies.  
  
That's about it! On with the chappy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kizna and Zero were walking down the hall silently. Azuma told them, a few minutes ago, that it was finally their turn for consultations. They were both kind of anxious, but Zero, being Zero, desperately wanted to know, what was that all about.  
  
They reached Rill's room, and just when Kizna was about to knock, Hiead opened the door, and almost slammed into her.  
  
Kizna backed away a bit, to avoid any kind of contact with him.  
  
Hiead on the other hand, looked even more angry, and pissed than ever. He gave Kizna a cold stare, and then he looked at Zero with murderous glare. Zero simply cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey Hiead, what was that all about?" he asked him with curiosity.  
  
Hiead narrowed his eyes at him, and suppressed an urge to kill him that instant. So, he simply put his hands in his pockets, and continued down the hall.  
  
Kizna watched him for a couple of seconds, before she turned to Rill's room, and saw a very scared, and frightened Ikhny.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked Rill, who was sitting at her desk, writing something down on a piece of paper. She raised her head, and then she realized that Ikhny was still sitting there.  
  
"You're free to go, Ikhny." Rill said to a brown haired girl, who was looking at her feet.  
  
She raised her head, too, and slowly got up from her chair. Kizna noticed that she was almost shaking, so she went in, concerned about her friend.  
  
"Ikhny... are you okay?" Kizna asked slowly.  
  
Ikhny looked at her, as if she saw her for the first time in her life. She seemed to be in a shock of some kind, and Kizna got worried.  
  
Ikhny just shook her head, and forced a smile. "I'm f-fine." She stuttered.  
"You sure?" Kizna asked, not quite convinced by her answer. Ikhny nodded, and quickly passed by Kizna and Zero, and hurried down the hall.  
  
Zero entered the room, and looked around. "Close the door." Rill pointed to the doors, and Zero closed them behind.  
  
Rill looked at him, and smiled a bit. "Aaah, I know you. You're my constant guest." She said in a cynical way, which made Zero grin.  
  
"Sit down." Rill said finally, and they both sat down, waiting patiently for Rill to say something who was still checking her papers, until Zero couldn't stand it anymore, so he got up, and leaned forward.  
  
"Come on, tell us what's goin on! We have a Pro-Ing session soon, and I don't wanna be late! Why are we here, and what's with these consultations?" Zero bombed Rill with questions, while she and his partner were simply watching him in wonder.  
  
"SIT DOWN!" both Kizna and Rill yelled in unison, which made Zero stop babbling.  
  
He slowly sunk to his chair, an almost sullen expression on his face. Rill sighed, and Kizna wanted to smack him, but she didn't, considering how Rill was watching her, too.  
  
"Now... " Rill started. "I hope I won't have to pull answers out of you too, just like from Hiead minutes ago." She said, frowning.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Kizna said and smirked, when Zero looked at her, annoyed.  
  
"Right. You' re-"  
  
"So, why are we here in the first place?" Zero asked her impatiently, tapping with his foot nervously. Rill frowned again, and Kizna kicked him with her leg.  
  
"I was just getting to that, so would you just listen!" Rill almost hissed, and leaned in her chair, straightening her bangs.  
  
"It seems like you're the only group of candidates, who are constantly making trouble." She said carefully.  
  
"It's not my fault!" Zero yelled back in defense.  
  
"Zero! Shut up already!" Kizna yelled angrily.  
  
Rill looked the two of them, and then sighed. She shook her head, and then grabbed a pencil.  
  
"Oh, what's the use anyway? You two are fine. Team 88... checked." She said, and wrote something down, on the piece of paper in front of her.  
  
"Go now. Don't miss your precious Pro-Ing session." She said with sarcasm, and before she even had the chance to say something else, Zero was already out of the room. Kizna just smiled uncomfortably, and wanted to leave, when Rill stopped her.  
  
"Oh, and give my regards to Hijikata." She finished, emphasizing the word "regards".  
  
Kizna just nodded, and stormed out after her partner.  
  
"ZERO! YOU IDIOT!!" Rill heard her yell at him, as her voice echoed trough an empty hall.  
  
Rill sighed again. "I hate my life." She growled.  
  
***************  
  
Azuma glanced at his watch, and frowned. 'If she'll keep them there so long, my hair will fall off, before she'll be finished with them.' He thought, as he watched four repairers at their stations, and four Pro-Ings ready.  
  
The doors finally opened, and Zero stormed in, pulling a screeching Kizna behind him.  
  
"Finally!" Azuma said, and adjusted his glasses.  
  
" Sorry!" Zero simply said, and rushed to his Pro-ing. Kizna took a moment to exhale, and then she proceeded to her station.  
  
"Dr. Rill sends her regards." She said, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Oh?" Azuma cocked an eyebrow. Then he coughed, and made a serious expression.  
  
"All right. Can we finally start now?" he asked, crossing his hands.  
  
"Yeap!" Zero said, ready for the fight.  
  
"Always." Yamagi added. "This will be interesting." Clay said, and pushed his glasses up his nose, while Roose and Hiead remained silent.  
  
Kizna turned to her friend, and noticed that she was desperately trying to hide her fear.  
  
"Ikhny, is everything all ri-"  
  
"Start!" Azuma yelled, and Kizna had no time for a conversation.  
  
Another Pro-Ing session begun. Only, this one was destined to be a bit different.  
  
*******************  
  
Gareas Elidd was pissed.  
  
Every time he managed to kill one Victim, two of them would appear, and simply take it's place.  
  
"What is this? A damn Victim gathering day or what?" he yelled in anger.  
  
"Seems so." Rio replied, trying to hold his shields.  
  
"Erts, are there more of them?" Garu asked, while he managed to kill another one.  
  
Erts closed his eyes in Reneighd Klein, and concentrated.  
  
He opened them several moments later, and his eyes revealed fear.  
  
"I'm afraid so." He said quietly.  
  
"Damn." Garu cursed.  
  
"I don't know if I'll be able to hold much longer." Rio said, looking a swarm of long, serpent bodies that were surrounding the five Goddesses.  
  
"First, any plan?" Garu asked in exasperation.  
  
Teela Zain Elmes was silent for a moment, her mysterious eyes also watching the scene in front of her.  
  
"We might need help." She confessed quetly.  
  
"Help?" Rio asked, while trying to hold his shields.  
  
"What can Pro-Ings do?" Yu asked, slashing one Victim, that got too close.  
  
"I don't want that brat around!" Garu yelled, still getting angry, when he remembered how Zero fell into his Goddess.  
  
"I'm afraid, that sounds like the best idea right now." Rio said, gritting his teeth.  
  
Teela bowed her head, while thoughts were running trough her mind.  
  
"First?!" Garu yelled, already on the verge of madness.  
  
Teela was silent for a couple of more moments, and then raising her head, and looking at the upcoming creatures, opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Do it."  
  
****************  
  
Azuma was looking numbly at an upcoming message from GIS. 'Holly shit. It must be pretty ugly out there... but sending Pro-Ings out there is also crazy.' He was thinking, too, while glancing at five Pro-Ings, that were in a middle of a fight.  
  
'However...it is our duty to help them.' He made a decision, and raised his head, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Listen up! Stop the session, now!" he yelled, and five Pro-Ings , and five repairers looked at him, confusion over their faces.  
  
"Arrgh, what is it now?!" Zero yelled, getting angry, because they interrupted him again in the middle of the fight.  
  
Azuma frowned.  
  
"Candidate 88, I won't repeat my self, so shut up and listen! This is a real thing!" Azuma bellowed, and everyone was surprised to see him in such a serious state. Not that he wasn't before, but however, he seemed to be rather upset.  
  
Zero shut his mouth, and now he was simply looking at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
Azuma watched them all one moment, then he continued.  
  
"We got a message from GIS. The five Goddesses need our help, and since you're the only ones having a Pro-Ing session, you'll have to go! Is that clear?!" he finished, and looked at all of them.  
  
Everyone's faces went blank, especially Clay's.  
  
A few moments passed in silence, until Zero screamed, sending everyone out of their shock.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!" he yelled, while Roose, and Clay watched him with their eyes wide.  
  
"Oh Goddess..." Kizna whispered.  
  
"Uhm... do we all have to go?" Roose asked timidly.  
  
Azuma eyed him with narrow eyes. "You're training to be a Goddess pilot, what do you think?"  
  
Roose gulped.  
  
"I want all of you to be ready in five minutes! And no buts!" he added, seeing Clay opening his mouth to say something.  
  
Clay's shoulders slumped, and he gave a scared look to Saki, who was probably even more scared, than he was.  
  
"Wrecka-chan..." Roose started to cry, and she started crying as well.  
  
Kizna was watching the sight in front of her, and suddenly, she felt sick.  
  
"Kizna!" Zero yelled, bringing her back from her trail of thoughts.  
  
"This is it. The real thing! Aren't you excited?!" he asked her, and she had to smile, seeing that look of excitement on his face. Now, not even his zero-gravity sickness didn't matter anymore.  
  
"Yeah." She said, nodding. "Yeah, it is!"  
  
Ikhny and Hiead were silent. Ikhny was trembling slightly, wishing that she never came here in the first place. Now she'll be in a middle of a real battle, and she knew that she wasn't even good in Pro-Ing simulations, and now she'll have to aid Hiead in defeating a real enemy.  
  
'Finally.' Hiead thought. 'Finally I'll get a chance to be one among them.'  
  
Ikhny slumped to the floor, and Kizna, noticing that, rushed to her.  
  
"Ikhny!" she grabbed the trembling girl by her shoulders, and shook her slightly.  
  
"Ikhny, you can't give up now! Please! This is... this is what we're here for!" Kizna was trying to encourage her, but she was still shaking.  
  
"N-no Kizna... you are...n-not...not me." She replied, and tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"Noo,Ikhny..." Kizna was desperate now. "Listen! We came so far! It's just, it's just not right to quit now! Think of all the people who are here, think of Goddess pilots who are risking their lives for us! You can't give up now!" Everyone fell silent, listening to the pink haired girl. Zero grinned, listening to his partner. She reminded him of himself right now.  
  
"Allecto. I waited long enough for this. You better listen to her." Hiead said in a deep voice, that had an effect on Ikhny. Slowly, she raised her head, and seeing his face on monitor, and how he looked ready, and without a trace of fear, made her feel ashamed.  
  
She managed to get up, and she took a deep breath.  
  
Everyone watched her carefully, and Kizna smiled, seeing that her friend managed to pull herself together.  
  
"Y-yes Hiead sir." She stuttered, but smiled, seeing Kizna's smile too.  
  
"Well, Clay..." Saki said quietly.  
  
Clay sighed. "A pilot must do, what he must do. It is his duty." He replied, and Saki gave him a funny look.  
  
"I wanted to say, that, it's okay if you want to hide somewhere." She said, biting her lip. Clay gaped at her.  
  
"Oh thanks, now I feel much better." He answered, feeling a bit offended.  
  
"Wrecka-chan." Roose sniffled.  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to fight necessarily, if you don't want to. Just be out there somewhere." She said in a comforting way, which made him smile.  
  
Yamagi made a determined expression, and he almost looked confident, if his arms weren't shaking a bit. Tukasa took a deep breath.  
  
"Yamagi, please be careful." She said in her serious voice, although her fingers were also trembling slightly.  
  
"I hope you spent your precious time on saying goodbye." Azuma said, watching them with sarcasm in his eyes.  
  
Everyone turned around, and gave him a dirty look. Azuma cocked an eyebrow, but decided to say nothing.  
  
He took a deep breath, and looked everyone of them one more time.  
  
"It's time." He said firmly.  
  
Everyone focused on their own thoughts and tasks.  
  
"Zero, don't rush it, and don't try to play a hero, you hear me?" Kizna said, typing over her controls.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He replied in his easy going manner.  
  
"Hiead sir..." Ikhny said quietly.  
  
"What?" he asked her in a kind of normal voice. " Be careful." She added, and he only "hmphed".  
  
"Clay-"  
  
"I know, I know. Hide." He answered instead of Saki, and she managed to smile, although she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Here we go." Kizna said in anticipation.  
  
"This is it." Zero whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*long sigh* hahaha, I did it, I did it! I finally managed to finish this chapter! Hurray for me! *cough* Okay, gomen... Feel free to drop any comments, reviews, flames...I'll be happy to improve my writing and this story!  
  
Okay, so much from me. I hope you like this chapter. Till next time-bye bye folks and good night!  
  
::YukI:: 


	7. The battle

Hi everyone!  
  
Finally, I had some time to do other things, that didn't include school works, papers, and stuff like that.  
  
Okay, reviews:  
  
Aurani: Yeah, I know I didn't have paragraphs then, but now I do. And I know my grammar isn't perfect, but I'm trying. You can't become the greatest writer all of a sudden.  
  
Ruri: I know, I know, I WAS a bit late with that chapter... gomen. ^^  
  
Akai (um, I believe...you still are): Please don't cry, I'm here, I'm here...everything's gonna be fine...^^ By the way, did you find a proper name for your pen name? How about "Incognito", or "Misty" or something like that...Hey, I'm just suggesting!  
  
Thoughts are in '...' thingies.  
  
On with the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"DAMN IT!" was heard from a young man with emerald hair.  
  
"I thought we sent a message for help!" Rioroute shouted from his position, with clenched fists, and brows furrowed.  
  
"We did that. I don't know what's keeping them for so long." Leena answered, concern growing in her voice.  
  
"I think...I think there's more coming." Erts said, raising his voice a bit.  
  
"WHAT?!" Garu yelled in shock. "More?!"  
  
Teela Zain Elmes frowned slightly. 'I can't allow it. Please, hurry.'  
  
Yu slashed one Victim that managed to approach him from the left, frowning a bit, too.  
  
"This is gonna be one shity day!" Rio yelled, before one of his shields started to disappear.  
  
********************  
  
"Would you two shut up already!" Kizna yelled, bent over her station.  
  
Zero shut his mouth, while Hiead only smirked.  
  
"She's right. Shut up! You have a serious task to perform! And just for your information, this will be considered, when you'll be evaluated." Azuma spoke, getting really annoyed with their behavior.  
  
"Really?" Zero asked with enthusiasm, and Hiead's expression got serious.  
  
"Really." Azuma emphasized his reply.  
  
"Then let's go!" Zero yelled, and clenched his fists in excitement.  
  
"Since when are you the leader?" Hiead asked, looking angrily in his direction. But Zero didn't pay any attention to his words; his mind was focused on the Victim, and on the Goddesses.  
  
"Kizna, give me some information!" he asked his partner, and Kizna was confused for a second, not comprehending how he could be so concentrated.  
  
"Okay, get ready!" she replied, typing over her station, waiting for digits to appear.  
  
*****************  
  
"Oh, no...NO!" Rio shouted, his concentration slipping slowly, and his shields disappearing.  
  
"Rio!" Gareas yelled, and fired at an upcoming beast that threatened to grab him.  
  
"I can't hold anymore! Garu!" Rio replied, shock evident on his face.  
  
Teela's eyes widened for just a bit, and she lowered her head. 'Rei...'  
  
"Damn it!" Gareas yelled in anger and despair. "Where are they?"  
  
Erts watched from a slight distance the battle in front of him. 'Zero, where are you?'  
  
****************  
  
"Huh?" Zero Enna stopped for a second, hearing his name being called.  
  
"Zero, what is it? Why did you stop?" Kizna asked from her station, typing over her controls, and watching the screen.  
  
"It's like I heard...Erts." he answered, confused. "Erts?" Kizna asked.  
  
"He is a telepath. It is possible that he is trying to communicate with you." Clay said from behind, adjusting his glasses, and almost hiding behind Roose's Pro-Ing.  
  
Zero was watching silently at the bluish planet, and then at the space in front of him. "He sounded like..." he paused, and then placed a determent expression.  
  
"We gotta hurry!" he yelled suddenly, and moved forward.  
  
Four Pro-Ings followed silently behind him.  
  
************  
  
Teela managed to kill two Victim, and now she was aiming at the third, that was heading towards her.  
  
Rio's shields were now completely gone, and he had to leave Teela, Gareas and Yu on their own. He cursed silently, and clenched his teeth. "Rio, what's happening?" he heard Phil's voice, but he wasn't in the mood for explaining.  
  
Yu was having a hard time defending himself from two Victim that chose him as a target. Gareas was, turning around, trying to kill every one of them.  
  
Teela's head was bowed. 'Why? Why won't you stop?'  
  
"First!" she raised her head, hearing Gareas calling for her. She gained her strength again, seeing Victim approaching . She aimed at the two of them, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Then don't." she whispered, and two serpent bodies vanished from the attack of the white Ingrid.  
  
She turned her head, and almost gasped, at the large number of them still remaining. She knew that she could destroy a couple of them, but a five of them...  
  
"SHIT!" Gareas screamed, seeing the swarm of Victim surrounding them, and sealing them in a circle, making a very dangerous trap.  
  
Rio was trying to gather enough power to protect them, while Erts was looking helplessly at the cold eyes of their enemies.  
  
"This is the end." Yu whispered, ready to wield his sword one last time.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Gareas screamed. "How can this be happening?! I'll-" but then he stopped, seeing a commotion between the last lines of Victim that surrounded him.  
  
"What the..." he whispered, looking at the two Pro-Ings, breaking trough.  
  
"Zero! You're here!" Erts exclaimed, relieved.  
  
Teela sighed inwardly, and a small smile appeared on her face. 'So, you came.'  
  
"Take that!" Zero yelled, killing another Victim, that didn't expect to be attacked. Hiead was close behind him, shooting every Victim that was in his way, without mercy.  
  
Yamagi was following them with eyes wide open, and almost screamed in shock, when one of them, still alive reached for the leg of his Pro-Ing. Surprisingly, Roose shot it, before it managed to grab him. Yamagi turned around, and sighed. "Thanks, that was close." He said, and Roose smiled slightly.  
  
"Interesting, indeed." Clay was the last one, that followed the group, eyeing everything with curiosity, and adjusting his glasses every now and then.  
  
"Hiead, watch out!" Zero yelled, to his rival, seeing one Victim Hiead didn't see approaching from behind. He aimed at the creature, and fired. Hiead turned quickly, aiming at a falling Victim, then turned to Zero's Pro- Ing, frowning. "I could do it by myself! I don't need your help, Enna!" he answered in a harsh tone, and continued shooting.  
  
Zero only looked at him, with brows furrowed slightly. "And that's what I get for saving his life."  
  
The huge swarm that encircled the five Goddesses, was getting smaller, and smaller. Rio watched in wonder at the two Pro-Ings that lead the way, killing every Victim with ease, the other two that finished the job, and at the fifth, that was somehow awkwardly, standing behind, and not moving at all. "What's he waiting for?" he asked himself, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Gareas Elidd was, for probably the first time in his life, speechless. He shook his head a few times, still not comprehending what was happening.  
  
"Shouldn't we help them?" Yu asked him, sending him out of his confusion. Gareas turned to look at his friend, and then nodded quietly, his fighting spirit returning.  
  
"Let's finish them!" he yelled, and killed the Victim that was in his way. Yu followed close behind him, with an almost happy expression.  
  
Azuma Hijikata was standing with his mouth open, looking at the screen. Five repairers were also silent, looking at the screen in amazement.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned..." Azuma whispered, leaning on Kizna's station, and accidently pushing one button on it. "Instructor!" Kizna yelled, moving his hand off the control board. "Sorry." He replied absently, not even paying attention to what he was doing.  
  
Kizna sighed in relief, seeing that there was almost nothing more left from the Victim. "You did it." She whispered. "You bet I did!" she heard Zero's cheerful reply.  
  
Hiead killed the last Victim that was still trying to get him. The look of satisfaction was on his face, as he smirked to himself.  
  
"You were great, Hiead sir!" he heard Ikhny's voice over the communicator. "Hmph." Was heard from him.  
  
"That was really interesting." Clay spoke finally, daring to approach Zero. "We really showed them, didn't we?" He asked Zero, who grinned.  
  
"CLAY, YOU WERE HIDING THE WHOLE TIME!" he covered his ears, hearing Saki screaming her lungs out at him. Roose was looking at Clay's Pro-Ing, smiling, while Yamagi was grinning. "Interesting." He added, and adjusted his invisible glasses in Clay's stile.  
  
"You kids really know how to pick the right moment." Rio said, smiling slightly, feeling tired, and exhausted.  
  
"Aaah, it was nothing." Zero replied, making Kizna frown. "I knew it. I knew it. I know what's coming." She said and shook her head.  
  
"Erts, any Victim in sight?" Gareas asked the youngest pilot, and he shook his head. "No. I don't sense their presence anymore." He replied, and Gareas nodded, sighing.  
  
The White Goddess turned around and left, not leaving Zero a chance to get a closer look at it. "She's always like that." Rio replied, and turned to leave after Gareas.  
  
Zero wanted to ask something, but Azuma interrupted him. "Everyone, get back to GOA!"  
  
"What, now?" Zero asked. "Are you gonna hang out there for the rest of your life?" Azuma replied, frowning. Zero turned around, watching Zion. "I might." He said, grinning. "Even, if there's no ground under your feet?" Now Azuma was grinning, and Kizna opened her mouth in shock.  
  
Zero's eyes widened, and he covered his mouth quickly. "You're an idiot." Hiead said, hearing strange noises from Zero's Pro-Ing.  
  
"Instructor, did you have to say that?" Kizna almost yelled at Azuma.  
  
Azuma looked at a pink haired girl, and grinned. "All right, get back, now! All of you!" he yelled one last time, and five Pro-Ings headed towards their destination, leaving the sight of Zion.  
  
"Hey, guys, wait for me!" Zero was heard, before silence took over again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N  
  
I hope no one was too OOC in this chapter. And I'm sorry if there are some grammar mistakes. It's really not easy to write this, when English is not your native language. So, please, bear with me. ^^;  
  
So much from me. I hope you like this chapter. Till next time,  
  
Bye!  
  
::YukI:: 


	8. Hope

Hello people. I'm back. And I have to say, that this will be the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry if you'd like to read more, but I can't write on and on, without some serious plot. This is basically a story about the whole MK crew, and about their fighting, and lives, while trying to survive.  
  
So, until I come up with some serious plot and story, I'll finish this, and maybe concentrate on writing some other stories...  
  
Special thanks to Icygreen and Youkai for reviewing and liking my story. And I would also like to thank everyone who pointed out my mistakes, and gave me suggestions. You guys are the best!  
  
So, anyway, I hope you'll like this last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer(I forgot to put so many times) : I don't own Megami Kouhosei or any of these characters.  
  
On with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five candidates and their repairers were standing in an empty hangar, waiting for instructor Azuma to arrive, and exchanging nervous glances.  
  
"This will be interesting." Clay said quietly, adjusting his glasses, and received a soft smile from his repairer, who was standing across him.  
  
"That's weird. Hijikata is never late." Yamagi mumbled, shifting nervously, loosing his patience.  
  
Zero snorted. "We should have been training by now." Kizna nodded silently and glanced at the door. "What's keeping him so long?"  
  
Hiead was looking nowhere particularly, while Ikhny's head was bowed, although she noticed that he was unusually calm. Well, he was calm and cold as usual, but he didn't have that "I'll kill you all" frown on his face.  
  
Just when Yamagi was about to protest aloud about "that idiotic Azuma", the door opened, and silence took over the hangar again.  
  
Azuma was walking silently with his usual glare towards them, carrying a notebook between his arm and waist. He was walking with unusual confidence.  
  
Kizna cocked her eyebrows, noticing that everything was unusual today.  
  
Five candidates and repairers stood still, until their instructor finally came, and stood between them. He looked at everyone of them with questioning gaze, and Roose flinched slightly, when he held his gaze a little bit longer on him.  
  
"Well then," he started talking, grabbing his notebook, and a pencil. "I see you're all here, alive and without trying to kill each other." He added with sarcasm. Zero grinned and Hiead kept his expression.  
  
Hearing nothing from ten people around him, he cocked his eyebrows, and diverted his gaze to his notebook, wondering why nobody said anything.  
  
"All right then." He said, looked at the paper, then at the first pair of candidates in front of him.  
  
"Candidate and repairer No. 87, Hiead Gner and Ikhny Allecto."  
  
Ikhny raised her head and even Hiead looked at him with interest.  
  
"Since I told you, you were going to be evaluated, here are your results." Azuma said, and looked at the paper once more.  
  
"So, No. 87 are evaluated with 100 %." He said, and Ikhny almost gasped in wonder, while Kizna smiled, glad that she has finally proven herself. Hiead glanced at his repairer, and then at Azuma, who was looking at them with cocked eyebrows.  
  
"Well, are you gonna say something?" he asked them. Hiead was silent, while Ikhny managed to choke out "thank you".  
  
Azuma was looking at the brown haired girl in wonder. "Why are you thanking me? Thank yourself and your partner." He replied, and Ikhny smiled in embarrassment, her cheeks turning red.  
  
Azuma sighed, and turned to his notebook again.  
  
"Candidate and repairer No. 86, Yamagi Kushida and Tukasa Kuscha."  
  
Yamagi straightened in his pose, and Tukasa had her usual calm expression.  
  
"You've been evaluated with 90 %." He said, and a slight disappointment was evident on his face. Yamagi bowed his head, and Roose tapped him on the shoulders.  
  
"Candidate and repairer No. 85, Roose Sawamura and Wrecka Toesing. You've evaluated with 95 %." Azuma said, and scrambled something on the paper.  
  
Roose 's eyes widened in shock, while Wrecka wanted to hug him, but she just smiled with her cute smile.  
  
"Hey, how come you got more points than me?" Yamagi asked him sliently, frowning. Roose only shrugged, still in shock.  
  
"Candidate and repairer No. 88, Zero Enna and Kizna Towryk. You've been evaluated with 100 %."  
  
Kizna smiled and Zero had his thumb up. "Figures." Yamagi mumbled.  
  
"And candidate and repairer No. 89, Clay Cliff Fortran and Saki Mimori, you've been evaluated with..." Azuma stopped, looking at the two of them. Saki was prepaired for the worst, and Clay had his eyebrows cocked, waiting for his answer.  
  
"80 %." Azuma finished. "Yes! I am not the worst!" Yamagi exclaimed happily, receiving strange glances from the others. "Sorry." He grinned, and calmed down.  
  
"80 %?" Saki asked, not believing her ears. "Is something wrong?" Azuma asked her. Saki shook her head. "No, no! I just thought, that... we won't even reach 50 %." She finished.  
  
"Saki, who do you think you're having for a partner?" Clay asked her, looking offended. Saki stared at him, and then at Azuma.  
  
"Your partner was observing everything during the battle. And although he wasn't IN the battle, he gave us some very important information. Fighting skills are not the only thing that gets evaluated." Azuma answered her puzzled look, and Saki was left with open mouth. Clay lifted his head proudly, and received a punch on the shoulder from Zero.  
  
"That's it. Since you came from the battle a few hours ago, you're allowed to have a day off." Azuma said, and Zero jumped in the air.  
  
"All right!" he yelled, and Kizna smiled at his happiness.  
  
She turned to Ikhny, who was watching her partner leave soon after Azuma finished.  
  
Ikhny bowed her head, but snapped out of her sadness, when Kizna grabbed her hand, and smiled. "You were great! Don't forget that, Ikhny." Kizna said softly and Ikhny smiled a bit.  
  
"I'm hungry, let's go!" Zero approached them, grabbing Kizna's hand and pulling her out of the hangar.  
  
"Come on!" Kizna pulled Ikhny behind her, and she obeyed, smiling. She did, after all, a good job today.  
  
"Hey wait for us, Zero!" Clay yelled after them, and three candidates and repairers followed after them.  
  
**************  
  
"Are you still hungry?" Kizna asked, her brows furrowed in disgust, looking at a mushy substance on Zero's spoon. "I don't care. I have to put something in my stomach, or else I'll die of starvation." He answered, and Kizna cringed when he put the spoon in his mouth and swallowed it's content.  
  
Ikhny coped trough her plate, looking at Hiead, who was sitting alone at a nearby table. She wished he could sit with them. She wouldn't mind if he stayed silent, as long as they were all together.  
  
"Ikhny?" Kizna called her name, and Ikhny snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at her friend, who had a worried expression.  
  
"I'm fine Kizna." She replied softly. Clay and Yamagi were debating over Roose's bravery during the battle, and the poor boy was blushing madly, having Wrecka holding his arm, and his friends talking about his potential.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering." Zero said suddenly, chewing something in between. Kizna rolled her eyes. Ikhny looked at him, realizing that the question was directed to her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked him confused.  
  
"Why was Hiead so pissed, when we met him after your consultations?" Zero asked, and swallowed another portion.  
  
"Yeah, and you were scared." Kizna added, looking at her friend, who bowed her head slightly.  
  
"Dr. Rill said that...if he continues to act like that to me, and to everyone else, he'll be..."  
  
"What? Kicked out of GOA?" Zero asked, and Kizna frowned. "That wouldn't be a bad thing, though." She added.  
  
Ikhny nodded. "I mean, yes, she said that he'll be expelled." She said quickly.  
  
"Hmph." Was heard from Zero, and then he turned to the table nearby, where Hiead was sitting.  
  
"Come on. Let's go and sit next to him." Zero said, and everyone at the table, including Yamagi fell silent.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Wrecka asked him. "He'll kill us."  
  
"No, he won't. Come on." Zero stood up, and went to Hiead's direction. Kizna, Ikhny, and others were watching with blank expressions, how Zero sat at Hiead's table.  
  
Hiead raised his head and frowned. "Hi!" was heard from Zero, and then he continued on eating.  
  
"What do you want Enna?" Hiead asked quietly, but everyone still heard him.  
  
"What? It's not normal to have a lunch with a friend?" Zero asked, pretending to be surprised.  
  
"I'm not your friend." Hiead replied in his death voice. "Aw, come on Hiead. Don't be such a whiny kid." Zero replied, and received a groan in return from a boy across him.  
  
Kizna shook his head. "Sometimes I think he has more luck than brains." She said, stood up, and went over to sit next to him. Zero smiled seeing another person at Hiead's table. Kizna just sat, saying nothing, though.  
  
Hiead watched in some kind of amazement, how his own partner sat next to him, although not too close.  
  
"Hi." Ikhny said quietly, smiling a bit.  
  
"This can't be happening." Yamagi commented. Clay adjusted his glasses, and "Interesting" followed.  
  
Saki was watching the scene in front of her in wonder, than she smiled as well.  
  
"Come on boy genius, let's join them." She said and stood up.  
  
"You can't be serious." Wrecka said, looking at the two partners leaving their table and sitting next to Kizna and Zero.  
  
Yamagi sighed. "Well...I guess this is one of those freaky days." He said, and stood up. Tukasa followed him, looking almost happy.  
  
"Well, we can't leave our friends, Wrecka." Roose said, his eyes pleading her to join them. "All right. Let's go." She finally agreed, and with a sigh, Wrecka sat next to Ikhny, with Roose next to her.  
  
Hiead was holding his spoon half way to his mouth, watching all the people around him with eyes slightly wide.  
  
"What do you want from me?" he almost shouted in frustration.  
  
"Hiead, I think you could for once shut up, and be nice, since we're all here, just because of you." Kizna answered, frowning a bit.  
  
Hiead felt trapped. The only thing he could do to run was to sweep Yamagi, or Ikhny away, and then run from this idiots. But somehow, that seemed stupid, even to him. So, he was simply eating his lunch in silence, trying to avoid every word or question directed to him.  
  
'Just my luck.' He thought, when he heard Zero' voice.  
  
"Hey Hiead, you still didn't thank me for saving your life out there."  
  
"What?" he spat out, watching his rival with a frown.  
  
"That's right Hiead. I SAW everything, remember?" Clay added, and Hiead shot him a threatening glance, so Clay decided to observe his food.  
  
"Is "thank you" so hard to say?" Kizna asked him, and Hiead wanted to scream.  
  
"I didn't ask anyone for the damn help!" he yelled, silencing everyone for a moment.  
  
Zero looked at him, and then smiled. "It's okay Kizna. One day he will." He replied, and grinned even more, seeing Hiead on the verge of madness.  
  
"Hiead." He turned to his partner, expecting some stupid question, but what Ikhny said, truly surprised him.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly, and silence was heard again. Hiead was looking at her, with confused and angry expression.  
  
"For trying to be nice." She added, and then blushed, seeing how everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Awww..." Wrecka and Saki said in unison, and Hiead sighed with gritted teeth.  
  
"Don't worry Hiead. You'll be a friendly person in no time!" Zero exclaimed happily, and laughter burst from the whole table. Except from Hiead, of course.  
  
Azuma Hijikata was watching silently leaned on a wall, the group of young people, who were laughing.  
  
Azuma smiled a bit, and then got out. He continued walking down the hall, grinning.  
  
"Well, maybe there is hope for the mankind after all."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was it. I know it sucks. I didn't want to make a cheesy end, but it came out that way in the end anyway.  
  
Well, I still hope you liked this chapter, and once again, thanks for reviewing and reading my story.  
  
Till next one, bye folks!  
  
::YukI:: 


End file.
